Jacobs story
by aqua eyed
Summary: This is a little different Carlisle and Esme adopt Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Renesmee, Jacob finds out he is a werewolf, works with the Cullens to protect Nessie and Leah kisses him what happens next ...
1. Chapter 1

Arriving

I snuggled into Jacob and he asked me loads of questions "so what are you doing here,"

"I missed my brother" he smiled "and I wanted to see Charlie" and "I wanted to make that band,"

He shouted "FINALLY,"

I said "shut up because of Billy,"

Jacob laughed and said "it's ok he's at Libby's"

I said "ok fill me in then,"

Jacob took a breath, "right Billy has been seeing Libby's for 2 years she has a child about 18 called Lola she is blond with blue eyes and she pretty cool, dad might pop the question he told me. I was seeing this girl call Rio she was Spanish but it wasn't working out, the boys following you was my mates Sam, Paul, Embry, Quin, Leah, Seth and many more they are also like my little crew,"

I interrupted "little?"

He laughed and said "right your turn".

"Ok mum and Phil got engaged Eva moved down here and got a flat, Cruz moved to Spain, I was seeing a boy called Jay but I ended it for several reasons and I moved to a different school and there is not much to say."

About half hour after falling asleep into Jacob, he moved slightly, I woke up to Charlie in front of me, I said "hi dad,"

He said "Bells what are you doing here,"

I looked sad and said "don't you want me here,"

"Of course I do" he said "but you could of told me". He then smiled and gave me a hug "shall we go home," He said.

I lifted my head and looked at Jacob, he sighed and said "you can stay if you want to."

I smiled and said "I will come and see you in the morning I love you dad,"

He smiled and said "ok Bella don't be too late your sister is coming round and I told her I had a surprise for her so don't be late" and then I heard a slam from the door. I then fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Being with the pack and knowing about the Cullen's  Jacobs P.O.V

I walked across la push and I was thinking of high school, I haven't been for a year and a half and was nervous I thought this is not the old Jacob I never use to be nervous of anything, the only good thing that is happening through this is I have Seth, Quil, and Leah with me and Bella but we don't hang out much now because she is dating Edward so we just talk.

I woke up to see Sue, she made me some toast, then I jumped into the shower, got changed, comber my hair, got my folder and then there was a knock on the door, I walked slowly down the stairs and opened the door

"Come on Jake you ready?" Quil said.

"Yh bye dad," I shouted as I walked out the door.

"Bye Jake," he shouted as the door was closing.

I walked up to the gate and people kept staring at me some of my old friends were there waiting for me,

"Hey Jake been wondering when you were coming back mate," Oliver said.

"It's good to see you again Jake," Ethan said.

"How are you now Jake," Callum said.

"I am happy your back mate," Logan said.

"It is great to see you guys and I am good thanks for asking I hope you lot are ok," I said.

Me, Quil, Seth, Leah, Ethan, Callum, and Logan walked into the doors and went straight to our lockers. I put two folders into my locker and pulled out a pen and a pad of A4 paper, and then the bell went and we started walking to room nine for maths, as I was walking Bella turned around from her locker and hugged me,

"I am glad to see you here how is it?" Bella said.

"I could say the same to you and not to bad I will catch you at lunch," she nodded and I pulled away and walked through the door.

We sat in maths and mucked about. After we all bunked that lesson and went to the cafe. Bella was sitting on a chair I waved when I saw her and she jumped out and hugged me.

"How is my best friend," I said.

"Glad I have seen my best friend," Bella said. We talked for what seemed like half an hour but after Ten minutes I turned to see Leah

"Hurry up Jake we have to talk to you it very important." Leah said. Then Edward came very fast at Bella's side and put his arm around her waist Bella come and sit we have to talk.

"Talk in a bit," I said.

"Yh in a bit," she said.

I walked to the other end of the hall where I followed Leah,

"We have a problem, there is something around the school," she whispered. I laughed,

"What are you laughing about we could be in danger," she said quickly.

"Look around we are around vampires," I said.

"It's not the Cullen's it's a different smell," she said. I could hear loud footsteps I turned around to see all the Cullen's, Emmett had his hand in Rosalie's, Jasper had his hand on Alice's shoulder and Edward had his arm around Bella's waist still and then in between all of them was a was a younger girl she had must of started high school she didn't look much younger than Edward.

"You remember Renesmee don't you," Edward said. Everyone nodded, but I looked puzzled.

Sorry Jake, this is Renesmee the pack are working with us to look after her she is half vampire and human, Esme and Carlisle have just adopted her but that is not why we are telling you this."

"Someone's after her aren't they," Leah said.

"How did you know," Edward said.

"Doesn't matter I will call the pack, with that her phone started ringing sorry I have to take this." We all nodded.

"Hey sis," Ayden said.

"What do you want Ayden we don't get on so why are you calling and what is it I am at school." Leah said.

"Well your little niece has something of yours that looks very important so what's your address and I can send it off." I gave him the address.

"Thanks it should be with you soon."

I put the phone down and phoned Sam,

"Can you come outside school we will jump the gate and we have a problem," Leah said.

"Sure we will be there soon," Sam said.

I ran to the cafe,

"They are on their way we have to jump the gate come on." Leah said. We all jumped over the gate and walked to the forest to see Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry. Edward looked at Sam

"We think Renesmee is in trouble," Jasper said.

"There is differently something around," Leah said.

"Right Jacob what do you think we should do," Sam said. I looked puzzled and knew that I haven't been a werewolf for long so that's why he asked I froze for a minute and that's when everyone looked at me.

"Patrol around the school and around the Cullen's house," I said.

"Your learning Jake well done, right in school time the Cullen's and us will be around here with Renesmee and when she sleeps we will patrol the their land," everyone nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloodsucker  Jacob's P.O.V.

We walked through the forest to see someone sitting against a tree,

"Look guys," Jacob said, I ran over and shock my head "dam," I shouted, everyone ran over to me.

"She is dead," I said.

"Jake take Nessie back to the Cullen's house, and stay with her," Sam said. We walked into her house and I could smell a vampire

"Don't go in, your going to have to come back to la push and stay with Emily, and Clair and Kim," I said. I phased and Nessie ran as fast as she could. Within five minutes we got to la push Emily was happy to talk to others

"I will be back as soon as I can don't move your dad will kill me," I said and she nodded.

I ran as fast as fast as I could and was back at the forest in three minutes, everyone looked at me.

"Where the hell is Renesmee you were meant to stay with her," Carlisle said while looking worried.

"A vampire has been at your house so I took her back to la push she's with Emily, I think this vampire really wants Nessie," I said.

"Right we have to keep Nessie out," Paul said. Then everyone turned around to where there was a rush of wind and a smell.

"He is around," I said.

"We can smell him Jake," Edward said. We all ran after him. When we got to him, the Cullen's was holding onto him as they are stronger,

"What's your name," Carlisle said.

"Tom," he said.

"What were you in our house for?" Edward said.

"I am after that young girl called Renesmee, you found her took her in well my wife died of having her so I wanted to kill her to take my pain away," Tom said.

"Well that not what you think should come on she is part of your family she's all you have left," Edward said.

"Look we have took her in as a part of our family there is Renesmee and Bella that is humans in our family we don't want that to change if you want to kill Renesmee you have to go through me Carlisle, my wife Esme, my two sons Edward and Emmett, and my daughter Alice and Rosalie and the wolf pack."

As Tom tried to pull away Sam jumped up on all fours and pounced on Tom and just missed him, then Leah came up behind Tom and then Leah wind and was on her back then I leaned into Tom and ripped into his head and then it was silent and was then relived that he was dead I phased into my human form and looked at Leah.

"What the hell you were thinking you were almost killed," I shouted. I knew we were alone.

"I thought I could do it, you saved me thanks Jake that means a lot to me," Leah said.

"I had to, I can't let one of my pack members die when there is something I could do about it," I said.

"Wait a minute," then Leah went behind a tree and phased, she came back and looked at my eyes and kissed me.

"What the heck are you doing?" I shouted.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me." She said. Then he leaped and ran and faded into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

What is that feeling?

Leah's P.O.V

I ran all the way home and packed all my clothes apart from one pair of pyjamas and my shorts and my vest and a pair of flip flops. I didn't know how to tell the pack I was leaving. I got a note and just started writing

"Dear Jacob, I am so sorry I guess you didn't feel the same sorry again, I am going far away so you never have to see me again I know that's what you probably want so goodbye Jake love Leah."

I woke up at 6.00 am, I put the note on the table and got my cases and got into a taxi.

Jacobs P.O.V 

I went straight to Leah's to talk about what happened the other night. I walked in to see a note saying Jacob on it, I opened it and started to read it, I was crying at the end of it, I thought I must really like her to cry when she has gone I felt angry. I ran out jumped on my motorbike and took off.

I went over the limit and through two red lights just to get to her. I went straight to the airport as she said she was going somewhere far away. I pulled up outside the airport doors locked my bike to the pole and ran through the doors.

Leah's P.O.V

I walked through doors and looked at the screens and then went to gates 16-20 and waited. When I got to check in I put my cases on the scales and waited, I gave her my passport and all the paper work.

Jacobs P.O.V 

I looked at the screens and couldn't see Leah and I wanted to I ran to all the checkouts and as I was about to give up I saw her, her hair sparkled brown and she was wearing her shorts and vest, I walked right up to her put my hand on her shoulders and then she turned round and I moved my hands down to her waist and kissed her deeply and then whispered into her ear,

"I need to talk to you please."

We sat on the chairs near the window and I said,

"Look Leah went I was reading your note I cried and got really angry I missed you, and I never cry and you know that. I never thought of us together and since you kissed me and then left I am falling for you and I really want to give us a try please Leah don't go" and then my eyes started to fill up.

Leah's P.O.V

I can't believe he came to stop me and when he told me he want to give us a try and cried over me I know that I didn't imprint on him I just really like him, He ended up telling me that he had imprinted on Renesmee but still wanted to give me a try, my cry fill and burst out all down my face he wiped the tears with his thumbs and then I know how he really feels,

"Ok I will come back with you, we will give it ago and I know it's too soon for you to say but I love you Jake and I didn't know what I was going to going away from you, we have a problem where am I going to put my case."

"On the back of the motorbike," he mumbled. Jake passed me a helmet and jumped on then I got on and put my helmet and put arms around his waist, and we were off.


	5. Chapter 5

Leah's house

Jacobs P.O.V.

We arrived outside Leah's I got of my bike got Leah's case and helped Leah of the bike then held my hand how and she smiled and my her hand in mine and we walked to her door.

Leah opened the door and we walked in and she took her case and shoved it in the hall way and then turned to me with a smile on her face she said

"Do you want a drink?"

"Yh please" I said. She handed me a cold can of lemonade and then opened one for herself.

"So what do you want today?" I asked her.

"Errrr do you want to go for a swim?" she said.

"Whatever my girlfriend wants," we both smiled.

"Well what are you waiting for the pool is outside" she said

"I haven't got my swim suit on me," I said

"Neither have I," she said and then she stared stripping off so I did the same.

Leah went over to the step and I jumped in and swam to the steps and pulled her in, we were both laughing and she held on to me and I hugged her. We had a great day.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob's P.O.V.

I jumped out of the pool and then Leah put her arms out, so I lifted her out and then her arm around my ribs and rested her head into my chest, I held her there tight, and then she said

"I want to stay like this forever," I chuckled.

I then pulled away and she looked at me and said

"Do you want some tea it was twilight now," I nodded. Leah got her phone and dialled a number and went into a different room, all I could hear is Leah saying

"Yes please, thank you" and then she opened the door and walked out to me. Leah came out and twined her hand into mine and pulled me into the front room. She then moved her hands up to my shoulders and pushed me onto the sofa and then put a film on and snuggled up into my arms and her head on my chest.

A little while longer there was a knock on the door, I looked at Leah and she was fast asleep I sighed and move slowly so I didn't wake her, I paid then man and put our dinners on plates got two drinks and put them on the table. I moved over to Leah and shook her and said

"Babe come on it's time for dinner,"

"Ok, ok I am up," she said rubbing her eyes. We walked over to the table and started to dig in our food. I held her hand and she pulled me back to the sofa and snuggled into me again, and then we watched a film.

It was now 11.30pm I said to Leah

"As much as I don't want to I have to get going Bill (my dad) will go out of his mind, and my sister is coming to stay for a while so I have to be up to pick her up from the airport." I phoned Billy and said that I was patrolling around the area so I won't be home till the morning Leah nodded and we shared a passionate kiss then I got up and walked over to the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Airport 

Jacob's P.O.V.

It is now 10.00am, I got Billy in jeep and then turned left and carried on going and then took the next left and pulled up outside Leah's house.

"What are we doing here?" Billy said.

"I thought I would introduce Rebecca to my girlfriend," I said while jumping out of the jeep and slamming the door. Then the window came down,

"Sorry did you say girlfriend and when was I going to know," he said.

"Now and yes dad she is be nice for me," and then I walked to knock on her door. She came straight to the door.

"I didn't think I was going to see you today," then she smiled.

"Same but then I thought maybe you should meet Rebecca, so do you want to come with?" I said.

"Sure let me just get my phone," she shouted. We walked back to the car, hand in hand. I then opened the door and she jumped in. As I got in and put my belt on Leah said

"Hello Billy"

"Hello Leah it's nice to see you" he said.

I pulled up across the road from the airport, I got Billy's chair and helped him into it, I walked behind Billy hand in hand with Leah, we crossed over then we walked on the path and through the automatic doors, we waited and waited it felt like hours but within half hour Rebecca was pulling her case, she had a holdall on top of the case and a bag on her back, I rushed over to help her,

"Hey sis," I said, she gave me a hug and then a kiss on the check

"Hello little bro I am so sorry I know you don't have the room but Lewis is coming down tomorrow he just seeing his mum from Spain and then he leave to come here sorry."

"No problem I will just ask Leah if I can stay at hers if not I will stay at one of the wolves and then if I can't I will sleep in the forest," I said smiling.

"Dad, she said running to him, please tell me he has been looking after you and that you not losing your little boy."

"I wish, but I am," he said.

"Oh yes there is someone I want you to meet Rebecca, this is Leah, my girlfriend, I said pushing Leah closer to Rebecca, and yes she is a werewolf." She nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Leah," Rebecca said.

"It's nice to meet you too Rebecca," Leah said. We walked out of the doors Rebecca didn't look to good.

"Are you ok Rebecca," I said

"I will be I get travel sickness so." I put all of the bags in the jeep and the Billy's chair and the drove home.


	8. Chapter 8

Home 

Jacob's P.O.V.

I pulled up outside got Billy's chair helped him into it and the Leah was screaming

"Jacob," I ran to the jeep and looked at my sister who had passed out Billy wheeled into the house and shouted

"Call when you know something," I nodded and drove straight to the Cullen's house.

I pulled up outside and Alice was standing on the porch

"What is it now Jacob another war?" she said.

"No I need Carlisle, get him it's important," and then I lifted Rebecca out of the car.

"Carlisle help," Alice shouted from outside. With that he was at my side holding Rebecca and ran like the wind into his office.

"Carlisle let me in she's my sister," I said.

"Come in," he shouted.

"What's wrong with her?" I said

"I don't know," he said. Then I could hear Bella, Nessie and Leah talking.

"She will be ok, call me when she comes round," Carlisle said. I nodded and watched him leave.

"Hey Jacob," a little voice from behind the door.

"Hey Nessie," I said. She walked over to me and Rebecca.

"How is she?" Nessie said.

"She is going to be ok thanks to your great grandpa," I said in a low voice.

"Yh he always tries his best that's what I like best about him," She said.

"Yh I agree," I said.

"So how are you because she is your sister," she said.

"I want to find out what happened and why she hasn't woke up yet" I said.

"Hey don't get yourself too worked up," she said.

"How can't I, something is up with my sister and I don't know what it is," and before I could finish Nessie leaned into me and kissed me. I jumped up and shouted

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You don't know how I feel do you Jake, I really like you," she said. I looked into her eyes and shook my head, I then got up, slammed the door, then ran down the stairs,

"Are you ok?" Leah said. I carried on walking slammed the front door and phased in the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

What happened? 

Leah's P.O.V

Nessie walked down the stairs slowly and Edward stood at the end of them between the doorframe.

"Hey Nessie what's up with Jacob? Did something happen to Rebecca? Please Nessie you are his best friend if anyone can tell me what's wrong with him it's you." I said, she put my head down,

"Well something happened but not to her she's going to be ok, she whispered.

"Please tell me you didn't make a pass at my boyfriend, you are meant to be his best friend and one of mine why would you do that to me?" I shouted, and with that I ran over to but Edward was in the way

"Move Edward he was mine not hers, she might be your daughter but right now I wanna rip her head off," I said. After I finished my last word I felt some arms around my waist as Edward needed help because I was about to phase. I turned around to see it was Jacob I hugged him tight and the he suddenly hugged me back. Carlisle ran down the stairs from the sixth floor in a second as he ran in vampire speed

"What the hell is going on?" He said.

Leah turned back to face him, and Edward said "just something, we don't need to talk about it right now."

Jacob's V.O.P

"Ok well Jacob you might want to come up," Carlisle said. Carlisle turned and walked up the stairs, Jacob followed and held Leah's hand and pulled he up stairs with him. Jacob opened the door to see Rebecca awake and sitting up happy to see him.

"Hey sis how you feeling?" I said sitting down next and holding her hand.

"Hello bro I am great sorry about this I don't know what happened," she said. Carlisle turned around and said

"Do you mind if I say in front of Leah?"

"No go for it, it's ok," Rebecca said.

"Well firstly I want to congratulate you your child is going to be ok," he said.

"Thanks, I was going to tell you and Billy at the same time," Rebecca said turning to talk to Jacob.

"It's ok we can talk about it and congratulations sis," I said.

"Sorry I didn't think you knew" Carlisle said,

"It's ok so what is it then?" Rebecca said

"Right you are a diabetic and you haven't had enough sugar today, but I would like you to have a nap and then I will make sure your ok then you will probably be allowed home after that" Carlisle said.

"I think that we should let her sleep," I said and the I walked out of the room with Leah behind me, we got to the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen everyone was in there Esme she was cooking, Nessie was chopping some food and kept her head down, Edward was standing leaning against the wall with his hand around Bella's shoulder, Emmett was sitting down on a wooden chair with Rosalie sitting on his knee and Jasper with his hand around Alice's waist. Edward said

"We heard and everyone said congratulates," but Nessie she never looked up,

"Thanks but I must get Leah home and tell Billy that Rebecca is ok and then come back to take Rebecca home," I said.

"No you're not coming back on your own you never know what else Nessie will do" Leah said.

I can handle myself and all of the Cullen's will be here Nessie won't do nothing like that again I said, with that there was a beeping noise in the other room Nessie walked fast out of the Bella said

"Nessie come back here I will do that."

"I will go" Rosalie said getting up from Emmett's lap.

Bye everyone I said while walking out of the door. The car ride to Leah's was silent I pulled up outside her house and Seth looked really angry as he walked into the house, Leah turned to me and said

"Look Jacob are you happy with me or would you like Renesmee, you have been best friends with her and you did imprint on her before she went out with Jack, is there any point of me staying or shall I book my flight and just let you have a life with Renesmee?" Leah said.

"Please don't Leah just give me a few days I have to talk to her but please don't go." I said.


	10. Chapter 10

Shocked

Jacob's P.O.V

I was driving along the road to see a taxi outside my house so I pulled into the drive way and jumped out of my jeep to see a man getting out of the taxi.

"Lucas is that you" I asked

"Yes Jake it is" he said. He paid the taxi driver and got his case

"Let me help you with them" I said and he gave me a holdall and we walked into my house. Billy wheeled himself to the door and looked at me

"Well how is Rebecca?" he asked scared and Lucas was the same.

"She is going to be ok I have to go and pick up soon you wanna come Lucas?" I said

"Yes please" he said

"I will put your bags in my room for now" I said.

"It's nice to see you Billy," Lucas said.

"Yes it is Lucas," Billy said.

I walked over to the kitchen worktop where Sue made some cupcakes I shouted

"Sue can I have a cupcake,"

"Sure" she said

"Come on in Lucas" I said. Billy went in first the me then Lucas, I waved at Sue then saw Seth but no Leah,

"Hey Seth" I said

"Hey Jake" he said eating a cupcake. I finished my cake and I was about to get up when Billy said

"Jake did you forget something" I looked confused and then there was a voice behind me

"Hello bro," Rachel said and I turned a little

"Rachel?"

"Yes" Rachel said I walked over to her and she hugged me tight then said

"I have been told someone's growing up fast." I laughed and hugged her again

"What are you doing here? I am so shocked that you are here" I said

"Well is my sister's wedding so where is she?" Rachel asked

"Well she passed out and I took her to the hospital home of our friend and I am going to pick her up with Lucas now so why don't you wait with Billy, Sue and Seth and I will bring her back here." I said

"Ok well hurry I wanna see her I haven't in a while" she said. I nodded kissed her head and walked out with Lucas.

We pulled up outside the Cullen's I knocked on the door and Bella answered it and said

"Hello Jake and can I just say that Renesmee is so sorry and wants to talk to you." I nodded and walked in with Lucas on my heels. All the Cullen's came to the kitchen where me and Lucas was Bella then said

"Carlisle is up stairs you can go up"

"Thanks Bells" I said. I went up stairs and knocked a door Carlisle said

"Come in." I opened the door and said "hi" Rebecca looked at me and saw Lucas

"Lucas come here please" she said. He walked fast over to her bedside.

"I will leave you to it and be back soon" Carlisle said. I walked down to the fifth level and knocked on the door

"It's open" a weak voice said. I opened the door and looked at Ness lying on the bed crying, I walked over and held my arms open she ran to me and put her head on my chest I then rubbed my thumbs alone her cheeks where she was crying, and then she put her arms around my waist

"I am so sorry" she said. I pulled her to the bed

"Come on Nessie its ok come on I wanted to come here so you could explain," I said

"I am so sorry I just really like you Jake I have tried to fight it but can't anymore it's like a very strong pull tell me one thing did you imprint on Leah?"

"Nessie I am so sorry no I haven't because the truth is I imprinted on you, I told Leah this but I wanted to give me and her a try and could get you out of my head and I knew that you didn't feel the same way I thought you never would."

"You mean I have missed my chance I am so stupid I should off seen this coming." I smiled

"Please don't smile I have lost my chance with you" she started to cry.

I wouldn't say that and I looked into her eyes and slowly kissed her lips gently but passionately.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen will you be my date to my sister's wedding?" I said

"Yes I will" she sad and kissed me with so much passion.

"You don't know how much I have waited for that kiss, since I imprinted on you" I said while breathing. "I also better get Rebecca home as Rachel has just turned up but I will text you."

I got up from the bed gave Nessie a kiss on the head and opened the door the closed it gently, I walked up to the next level and opened the door

"Oh your back Jacob well your sister is ok to go home but make sure there is not a lot of stress about the wedding please," Carlisle said

"Ok I will do as you say doc but please you and your family come to the wedding I would really be happy?"

"Sure ok we will see you Friday" Carlisle said. As we turned to leave I looked at Carlisle and nodded and then whispered

"Thank you so much,"

"It's my job" he said with a smile on his face. As we were walking down every level slowly Rebecca got a bit annoyed and said

"I can walk down some stairs," so Lucas walked in front then Rebecca then me Carlisle was waiting down in the kitchen. We got to the fifth floor and Nessie was standing at her door I put my hand out she twine her little fingers through my big fingers and I pulled her so we walked down each level hand in hand. When we reached the floor where all the family was I kissed her head and let go of her hand and took Rebecca out to the car and then pulled out of the Cullen's drive and onto the main road.


	11. Chapter 11

Family

Rebecca's P.O.V

The car ride was quiet I sat in the back holding Lucas hand. We pulled up and I walked slowly into the house Billy rushed to the edge of the wall to see me in his wheelchair I smiled, I walked in to see Rachel and Paul,

"Rachel I can't believe you are here," I said

"Well I can't miss being a bridesmaid and my sister's wedding and then I heard what happened are you ok?" Rachel asked worried

"Well I wanted to tell everyone at the wedding but now is a good time... I am pregnant but I am also diabetic so I have to take it easy" I said.

"So when am I going to be a auntie?" Rachel said

"Four months," I said

"Congratulations" everyone shouted


	12. Chapter 12

Why

Jacob's P.O.

Seth looked at me and said

"Jake mate can I have a word please"

"Sure mate what is it" I said walking into the kitchen so no one would hear

"Leah asked me to give you this and said it is explained more in the letter and she needs time away sorry mate do you know what has happened to my sister?" He said. I nodded

"Thanks mate I will read it in a bit, but I did tell her not to go" I said.

"IF YOU HAVE HURT HER IN ANY WAY I WILL KILL YOU DO YOU HEAR ME," he shouted why his arm was up under my chin and shoved me against the wall.

"SETH," Sue shouted. He let go of me and I walked over to door opened it then slammed it as I left. I opened the letter while I was in my jeep,

Dear Jacob 

I am so sorry about all of this I know I promised I wouldn't leave but I have to, I know that you imprinted on Renesmee and I know that imprinting doesn't come between anyone, you were going to end up together anyway, at the moment I need time and space. I will be back for the wedding but only for my mum and Seth, please take Renesmee I won't be mad I promise I will take off again after the party. I am not sure how imprinting works yet but I hope to find out soon. I really wish I could stay and please congratulate Rebecca for me, sorry if Seth says anything to you I didn't ask him to, I also won't bother you anymore, please tell Renesmee I am sorry and I should have seen this coming. Don't try to read my thoughts as I am miles and miles away from you.

Love always

Leah x

I didn't know what to do I needed to talk to her but she has gone she promised.

I pulled out of the drive way and down the road. I pulled up outside the Cullen's house and knocked on the door, before I could finish the knock Edward opened the door and nodded

"Renesmee is in the front room go straight through" he said. I walked through and Nessie looked at me and jumped up,

"Come on," she said and started to walked to her room.

"What is it Jake?" she said looking worried. I gave her the note she sat on the bed and finished reading it within half a minute, I sat next to her

"Awww are you ok Jake I am so sorry I did all this," she said and started crying. I looked into her sparkly eyes water was flooding out of the I wiped them with my thumbs and said

"Don't be I love you Ness I have waited for you my whole life for you, then I kissed her head

"Seth had me against the wall you know" I said

"Know did he hurt you?" She asked scared.

"No he didn't" I said and then there was a pause.

"So you are not upset that she didn't keep her promise?" She said

"Well I am I wanted to explain myself but she didn't keep her promise so what can I do" I said.

"Well I know something" she said

"What's that?" I said looking deeply into her eyes. She put her one of her arms around my waist and the other around my neck, I moved one of mine to her waist pulled her closer and used my free hand and put it on her cheek,

"I would always keep my promises to you" she whispered, I smiled and then said

"Would you now?" Renesmee nodded and then I leaned down and kissed her gently but passionately.

"I better be getting back I have to go to the hotel room as the girls are staying at ours and the men have to go" I said.

"You can stay here if you want" she said quickly

"As much as I would love to I want it to be a surprise when I see you walking down the aisle as you're a bridesmaid and I am best man" I said. She nodded and I followed her down to the porch, as I turned to start walking Renesmee grabbed my arm, pulled me back to her so we were really close and looked into my eyes and stood on tip toes and kissed me gently on the lips

"Love you Ness" I said and winked

Love you to Jake she said and walked into her house. That's when I walked to my jeep, got in and drove to the hotel.


	13. Chapter 13

Rebecca's wedding day

Rebecca's P.O.V

I woke up at six thirty, put my robe on and opened the door and walked out to the kitchen, I got myself a glass of water and made some toast, Rachel walked out half hour later,

"How you feeling?" she said making her breakfast

"Scared, nervous I can't believe that the day has come that I am no longer a black I will be a Smith" I said worried

"Don't worry sis, you will be fine just enjoy it, the day will go really fast I promise." She said. With that there was a knock at the door I got up and opened it,

"Hello Alice, Bella, and Renesmee" I said

"Hello" they all said. Bella looked at me "come on you will be fine I promise and the day goes well fast so enjoy every minute" she said. I nodded and then Alice said

"Rosalie will be here shortly come on we have to start." I sat down and Alice started to put as little make up on as possible, it took an hour then there was knock at the door

"I will go" Rachel said

"Come in" she said. Rosalie walked in and said

"Right come on Rachel your first." An hour later another knock at the door

"I will get it" Bella said

"Hello come in" she said. I turned to see Evie

"Told you I would make it" Evie said while holding my hand.

"It means so much thanks, everyone this is my best friend Evie" I said Everyone said

"hello," with that Alice finished me and then started onto Bella, I made cups of tea there was a knock on the door

"I will go this time" Renesmee said. I was wondering what was going on as she wasn't back so I walked to the door and saw Jacob giving her a kiss

"Sorry" I said

"No problem someone left these" he said handing me some flowers

"Thanks a lot bro" I said. He had a tear in his eyes

"I just wanted to say congratulations and I will see you there sis" he said.

"Thanks" I said. He kissed Nessie and turned and walked away. Nessie had her hair done then and all of them got into the sky blue long chiffon dress and helped me into my cream long glitter dress and my vial on.

The car pulled up with sky blue ribbons and a cream bow, we got in and within ten minutes we was at the church Jacob an Billy was outside we got out, and they both smiled and the Jacob wheeled Billy over to me and then Jacob hugged me and said

"See you in there sis" and then turned and smiled at Nessie and walked away.

Me and Billy walked and stood at the start of the aisle and Rachel, Evie, walked slowly down then Bella and Nessie and then Billy and me Jacob smiled at Nessie and then me Billy gave my hand to Lucas, the wedding aisle was amazing there was a cream carpet with cream stands with sky blue flowers. We said our vows and I was Mrs Rebecca Smith.


	14. Chapter 14

Happy! Happy!

Renesmee's P.O.V

I chose to skip a few years as it was going to get boring if I didn't.

I woke up at seven in the morning; I was going to meet Jacob today as it's our one year anneriversary it has gone so fast, I walked into the bathroom brushed my teeth and got in the shower, I washed my hair with mine and Jacobs favourite shampoo and conditioner that smelt like lavender, I then went and dried my hair. After it took me ten minutes to put my makeup on the time was now seven forty-five. I ran down the stairs I was wearing the necklace that Jacob brought me and my jeans and a blue top and Jacob's hoddie it still smelt of him which I love so much, it smelt like the forest and his aftershave.

When I came skipping down the stairs I was thinking Omg this is like Aunt Alice please I am spending too much time with her, I heard Edward laugh I smiled to myself and walked into the kitchen. Esme was cooking, I said

"Don't worry I was just going to grab a piece of toast as Jake will be hear soon," I looked out of the window to see his bike here,

"Where is he?" I asked

"I think it's personal he's talking to someone or looking for something," Esme said. Then I heard my dad (Edward) and mum (Bella) arguing,

"It's great Jake" she shouted

"That's it something is up, I am going to find out what it is," I said looking at Esme

"No Renesmee please he might not want to talk about it," she said. Before she could stop me I walked into the room

"What are you saying to my boyfriend?" I said

"Talking about collage, he got great news but I think he wants to tell you later," mum said while leaving us but winking at me before leaving the room. I and Jake walked into the kitchen there was two plates, with a note in the middle,

"We have all gone hunting; we will be back tomorrow night love everyone."

We walked across the beach in silence for ages; I waited two minutes and then took everything out on Jake

"What is wrong with you?" I shouted

"Nothing just thinking," he said. I started to walk back

"Wait where the are you going Nessie," he said

"Home" I shouted

"Why?" He said

"Because I thought that our year anneriversary was meant to be special not walking in silence so you can think," I said

"You are so stubborn. I have been in silence because I didn't know how to say this" he said. I started crying. He then got down on one knee and said "Renesmee Carlie Cullen will you make me the happiest man ever and marry me?" By this time I could see all my family and the two packs in the trees. I looked over and just smiled to see everyone, I looked into Jacob's deep brown eyes and said

"Jake are you serious," he looked confused

"Err yes and my leg is hurting now so please answer," he said, I laughed and said

"Of course I will," he stood up put the most unusual small beautiful diamond ring on my finger, he then put the box in his pocket put his arms around my waist, I put my arms around his neck and he smiled and lifted me in the air and twirling around. When he put me down, he kissed me gently but passionately then we pulled away slowly still looking into each other's eyes, we wouldn't of stopped kissing if we didn't see my family and the pack standing a couple of meters away, I turned to my family they were all happy for me and congratulated me, while I was talking to my family I heard Jared shout

"Well done mate you finally did it I told you she would say yes and I am happy for you mate," just then hearing that really made me smiled, my family all yelled at once

"Jake congratulations, we are going now to hunt be back tomorrow look after her," and then they were gone like lightning as they used all their vampire speed, I smiled and walked over to Jake and the pack. We were with the pack for the morning and then decided to go back to mine.

When I got home I walked straight upstairs to my bedroom and got changed, I also put the laptop on and then took it down stairs when Jacob was.

"Hungry?" I asked. He tilted his head to the side like he always does when he was in wolf form.

"Of course you are what a stupid question," I said smiling. I opened the fridge and pulled out the clear packet of bacon, I placed it all on the tray, and then put it in the oven and turned it on. I walked over to were Jacob was sitting I smiled and he opened his arms, I sat on his thighs and he put his arms around my waist, I turned my head to the side and got a kiss of him. I looked at the computer logged facebook to see that I had a message it was from Ella (my best friend) it said

Hi Renesmee 

This is really important please call me as soon as you read this I can't deal with it all no more please Nessie please.

Love Ella

I t sounded important, I got my phone and checked the messages, there was one of her saying please call back Nessie. I opened the oven to look at the tray and it was still cooking, I told Jake to go on his facebook while I phone her quickly. I dialled her number and it rang two times and then she picked up

"Hello Renesmee is that you," she said worriedly

"Yes it is what so important Ella?" I said

"I...I ...thin...think...I...am...am...pre...pregn...pregnant" she said.

"Awww how long have you known?" I said

"Err just now but I don't know how to tell Andrew, I am also scared and what if he doesn't want me now how could I be so silly" she said

"Look just take him for a walked and let him know that there is something on your mind and then tell him everything you just told me it will be fine I promise," I said

"Ok so is there any news back there?" She said

"Yes there is, I am engaged," I said

"Omg since when?" she said

"This morning, look I have to go he is down stairs and I said I will only be a minute so talk soon but promise me you will go and tell him today" I said.

"Ok I will" she said and then the line went dead. I used all my human speed to get back next to Jacob,

"Hey baby," he said

"Hey babe," I said

"So what was so important that you had to leave you fiancé?" I smiled and thought to myself that he would find out sooner or later,

"Ella is pregnant," I said. He just looked shocked then I saw that on his facebook it had engaged to Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I smiled and pointed at it,

I like that I said. He smiled back. Then I saw two plates with bacon rolls, I sat next to Jake and we started eating. The rest of the day was such a blur as it went so fast but I enjoyed every minute of it, I do remember waking up the next morning under the covers snuggled into Jacob's side, he was laying on top on the covers with his head on the pillow snoring.


	15. Chapter 15

Happy! Happy!

Renesmee's P.O.V

I chose to skip a few years as it was going to get boring if I didn't.

I woke up at seven in the morning; I was going to meet Jacob today as it's our one year anneriversary it has gone so fast, I walked into the bathroom brushed my teeth and got in the shower, I washed my hair with mine and Jacobs favourite shampoo and conditioner that smelt like lavender, I then went and dried my hair. After it took me ten minutes to put my makeup on the time was now seven forty-five. I ran down the stairs I was wearing the necklace that Jacob brought me and my jeans and a blue top and Jacob's hoddie it still smelt of him which I love so much, it smelt like the forest and his aftershave.

When I came skipping down the stairs I was thinking Omg this is like Aunt Alice please I am spending too much time with her, I heard Edward laugh I smiled to myself and walked into the kitchen. Esme was cooking, I said

"Don't worry I was just going to grab a piece of toast as Jake will be hear soon," I looked out of the window to see his bike here,

"Where is he?" I asked

"I think it's personal he's talking to someone or looking for something," Esme said. Then I heard my dad (Edward) and mum (Bella) arguing,

"It's great Jake" she shouted

"That's it something is up, I am going to find out what it is," I said looking at Esme

"No Renesmee please he might not want to talk about it," she said. Before she could stop me I walked into the room

"What are you saying to my boyfriend?" I said

"Talking about collage, he got great news but I think he wants to tell you later," mum said while leaving us but winking at me before leaving the room. I and Jake walked into the kitchen there was two plates, with a note in the middle,

"We have all gone hunting; we will be back tomorrow night love everyone."

We walked across the beach in silence for ages; I waited two minutes and then took everything out on Jake

"What is wrong with you?" I shouted

"Nothing just thinking," he said. I started to walk back

"Wait where the are you going Nessie," he said

"Home" I shouted

"Why?" He said

"Because I thought that our year anneriversary was meant to be special not walking in silence so you can think," I said

"You are so stubborn. I have been in silence because I didn't know how to say this" he said. I started crying. He then got down on one knee and said "Renesmee Carlie Cullen will you make me the happiest man ever and marry me?" By this time I could see all my family and the two packs in the trees. I looked over and just smiled to see everyone, I looked into Jacob's deep brown eyes and said

"Jake are you serious," he looked confused

"Err yes and my leg is hurting now so please answer," he said, I laughed and said

"Of course I will," he stood up put the most unusual small beautiful diamond ring on my finger, he then put the box in his pocket put his arms around my waist, I put my arms around his neck and he smiled and lifted me in the air and twirling around. When he put me down, he kissed me gently but passionately then we pulled away slowly still looking into each other's eyes, we wouldn't of stopped kissing if we didn't see my family and the pack standing a couple of meters away, I turned to my family they were all happy for me and congratulated me, while I was talking to my family I heard Jared shout

"Well done mate you finally did it I told you she would say yes and I am happy for you mate," just then hearing that really made me smiled, my family all yelled at once

"Jake congratulations, we are going now to hunt be back tomorrow look after her," and then they were gone like lightning as they used all their vampire speed, I smiled and walked over to Jake and the pack. We were with the pack for the morning and then decided to go back to mine.

When I got home I walked straight upstairs to my bedroom and got changed, I also put the laptop on and then took it down stairs when Jacob was.

"Hungry?" I asked. He tilted his head to the side like he always does when he was in wolf form.

"Of course you are what a stupid question," I said smiling. I opened the fridge and pulled out the clear packet of bacon, I placed it all on the tray, and then put it in the oven and turned it on. I walked over to were Jacob was sitting I smiled and he opened his arms, I sat on his thighs and he put his arms around my waist, I turned my head to the side and got a kiss of him. I looked at the computer logged facebook to see that I had a message it was from Ella (my best friend) it said

Hi Renesmee 

This is really important please call me as soon as you read this I can't deal with it all no more please Nessie please.

Love Ella

I t sounded important, I got my phone and checked the messages, there was one of her saying please call back Nessie. I opened the oven to look at the tray and it was still cooking, I told Jake to go on his facebook while I phone her quickly. I dialled her number and it rang two times and then she picked up

"Hello Renesmee is that you," she said worriedly

"Yes it is what so important Ella?" I said

"I...I ...thin...think...I...am...am...pre...pregn...pregnant" she said.

"Awww how long have you known?" I said

"Err just now but I don't know how to tell Andrew, I am also scared and what if he doesn't want me now how could I be so silly" she said

"Look just take him for a walked and let him know that there is something on your mind and then tell him everything you just told me it will be fine I promise," I said

"Ok so is there any news back there?" She said

"Yes there is, I am engaged," I said

"Omg since when?" she said

"This morning, look I have to go he is down stairs and I said I will only be a minute so talk soon but promise me you will go and tell him today" I said.

"Ok I will" she said and then the line went dead. I used all my human speed to get back next to Jacob,

"Hey baby," he said

"Hey babe," I said

"So what was so important that you had to leave you fiancé?" I smiled and thought to myself that he would find out sooner or later,

"Ella is pregnant," I said. He just looked shocked then I saw that on his facebook it had engaged to Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I smiled and pointed at it,

I like that I said. He smiled back. Then I saw two plates with bacon rolls, I sat next to Jake and we started eating. The rest of the day was such a blur as it went so fast but I enjoyed every minute of it, I do remember waking up the next morning under the covers snuggled into Jacob's side, he was laying on top on the covers with his head on the pillow snoring.


	16. Chapter 16

Busy

Renesmee's P.O.V

I phoned Ella straight away the next morning,

"Hello Ella," I said

"Hey Renesmee," she said

"I have a big question for you" I said

"What's that?" she said

"Can you be my maid of honour please" I said

"Of course it would be my pleasure" I said

"Thanks I have to go, lots of paper work, talk soon," I said and put the phone down. I walked down to the kitchen grabbed a piece of toast and went over to the study table, Jacob followed me and said

"Oh Ness come on you don't need to be doing that now"

"Yes I do" I said, then looked up at him and stared into his eyes and then kissed his smooth lips gently but passionately.

"There is no time wasting I wanna to be you wife ASP." I said. He smiled and lifted me up and then I put my on his legs,

"Well if you have to do all of this let me help," he said. I smiled

"Right then you have to mark who you want to come to our wedding, and add more people on if they are not on the list," I said. As Alice came in and said

"That was meant to be me helping,"

"Na you are the decorator," I said.

"Yes ok well Jasper is waiting outside we are going out for a while talk later Nessie," Alice said. I then walked into the kitchen when the phone was going of, I picked it up then walked back to move all the paper into piles

"Hello Cullen's how can I help you?" I said

"Hello may I talk to Edward Cullen please," he said there was a pause I moved one piece of paper to the other piles fast,

"Yes please hold for a moment," I said. I buzzed the phone so Edward would pick up back at the cottage.

"Babe come here Jake," said holding my hand. I smiled. Jake phoned for a pizza, I went and sat on the sofa and felt myself going dizzy the next thing I remember was Jake trying to wake me up, then I heard voices,

"What do you think was wrong Carlisle?" He said worried

"Too much stress and a little dehydrated so I will keep her on a drip over night" he said.

"What happened?" I said

"Babe you collapsed on the sofa then I called Carlisle and I brought you into his office," Jake said. I held his hand and fell back to sleep. About half hour later I hear the door go and woke up

"Sorry Renesmee I didn't mean to wake you, I just brought the pizza up an to see how you was," Edward said

"Dad I am fine," I said and I opened my arms, he walked straight up to my bed side and held me there, I moved my head from his chest to his shoulder and saw mum happy that me and my dad had a father daughter moment

"Come here," I said holding my arm out, she walked over and I snuggled into both of them. We must have been there for about ten minutes; I thought its quiet in here a little a bit too quiet where's Jacob saying that he was always quiet when eating.

"He is waiting just outside he wanted us to have a family moment, he hasn't left you don't worry," Edward said I knew he could here I could hear him sniggering to himself.

"We will let you get some sleep honey we will be at the cottage if you want anything." Bella said. Just then Jacob walked in holding a pizza box

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen soon to be Black did you think I left you?" He said with a smile on his face.

"No my dad twisted my words, and thanks that was really nice that you let us have our moment but you didn't have to," I said smiling.

"Well I am not taking a moment with you I am going to give you my life until you order me to leave," he said sitting on the end of the bed

"That will never happen," I said, and then a loud scream came out of my mouth I held my stomach. Carlisle rushed to my bed side while Edward was smiling to himself at the door

"Jacob please stand outside with Bella and Edward I will call you back in five minutes" Carlisle said. He held my hand and said

"No way." I patted his hand

"Go I will be fine" I said and then screamed again. I watched him leave and Carlisle got the machine and then I fell asleep. After waking up from my nap ten minutes later Jacob was holding me in his arms rocking me back and forwards, then saying

"It's ok I am here now come on Ness," I woke up and held Jacob's hand.

"Ok Renesmee you are pregnant, but the baby is growing very fast, you don't look it but you are about four months gone and you will need to make a move on with the wedding because the baby will grow faster and will be here within three weeks." Carlisle said. I looked around at everyone Carlisle was writing notes Edward was smiling. Bella looked shocked and Jacob looked shocked and lost for words as all he could say was

"I...I a...am...goi...going" and then he couldn't say the rest of the sentence. I looked into his eyes and said

"A dad," he nodded

"We are going to be parents and soon," I said, and Jacob smiled

"Edward can I have a word please" Jacob said

"Sure Jacob," Edward said with a smile on his face, I watched them walked out of the room and then my mum started to congratulate me. About six minutes later Jacob walked in with Edward on his heels, I smiled as Jacob and then before I could say anything, Jacob knew, he got a tub and gave it to me while holding me in place and rubbing my back as I was being sick. When I was finally finished he gave the tub to Carlisle and sat holding my hand, by this time mum and dad was gone out of the room I laid back and said

"What did you say to my dad Jake?" he rubbed my hand

"I asked him why he hadn't killed me by now," he said

"What did he say?" I said

"Well it's your dad's words and they are something a dad would say so it's best he tells you I can go and get him if you want," he said. I nodded and watched him disappear, I closed my eyes. Two minutes later my dad walked in and said

"Hey Renesmee what's up," with a smile on his face

"Just a question, Jacob asked to talk to you and said that you said something that was a father daughter moment and I won't you to tell me what was," I said

"Oh Jacob asked me why I hadn't killed him yet and I said because you are my daughter and it will kill you, also because I love you and you are now an adult and you have a mind of your own. I was blessed to have you and now getting a grandchild, which is more than I ever wanted, and last but all I am starting to like Jacob even though he is a mutt" he said. I heard a little growl and me and my dad smiled at each other, he kissed my head and walked out and high fived Jacob, one minute later Jacob walked in and sat next to me I closed my eyes and whispered

"I love you Jake"

"I love you to Ness," he said


	17. Chapter 17

Happy days 

Jacob's P.O.V

It was about 6.30am I woke up and I was still tired, I pulled the covers of and got out of bed, I walked to the bathroom and jumped into the shower and washed my hair. I walked downstairs and grabbed some toast, I wasn't hungry but I knew I wouldn't be eating till later in the afternoon.

Alice came to me and said

"Come on sit down, hair time." I sat down for two hour, and then was done. Rosalie had done Ella's, Rebecca's, Rachel's hair and makeup; Alice had done her mine, hers, Bella's and Esme's and Sue's. Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Esme got changed in their closets I sat down on the stairs waiting to change into my dress, Ella got changed into a pale green dress in my room Rebecca and Rachel got changed in the spare room. I got to my closet and Alice and Rosalie helped me get changed into my dress. I turned to look into the mirror, I felt like a princess in a big cream dress and it had pale green sparkles on so I match my bridesmaids, and I had my vial on it looked like the dress I had a blue flower clip in my hair which was new, I had an old bracelet on, so I had something old new and blue. Just then I heard everyone down stairs and then Bella shouted

"What are you doing here you shouldn't be,"

"Oh no Jake what is he doing here?" He didn't even knock he opened the door and kissed me passionately I closed my eyes and it was like our first kiss, I noticed that no one was with me it was just me and him

"What are you doing here?" I asked opening my eyes slowly

"I couldn't wait and wanted to get married right now, you look amazing" he said. I smiled; I held his hand while walking down the stairs then took Edward's.

I walked through the house Ella, Rebecca and Rachel walked out to the garden and stood on the path, I was thinking please don't let me fall dad, he laughed under his breath, Jacob walked to the end of the aisle and then Edward gave Jacob my hand then shock his. Everyone was seated and Jake was holding my hands smiling.

"I Jacob Black do take Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be my wife, I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. I Jacob Black take you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. The priest said and I copied,

I Renesmee Carlie Cullen do take Jacob Black to be my Husband, I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. I Renesmee Carlie Cullen take you, Jacob Black for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. The priest said and I copied, the priest then said

Jacob Black do you?

"I do" Jacob said

Renesmee Carlie Cullen do you?

"I...I.." I said

"Ness what is it?" Jacob said

The baby, I said, and before I could finish my sentence Carlisle was at my side helping me stand

"DO" I said.

"Ok I prance you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" the priest said. Jacob kissed me quickly and then lifted me of my feet as I feel onccontious, I felt a burning sensation through me I thought to myself I was dying then I thought that I hope Jacob will give our baby the life he or she deserves I will miss them so very much I always new Jacob was going to be the best dad. I saw something shiny at the back it looked beautiful but I wasn't ready it must have been the light for heaven that my dad always use to talk about when I was little and how my grandma was there. I woke up twitching me eyes a little I tried to move but couldn't it was dark I couldn't see a thing but if I moved it would make a crackle noise, I felt something hand leaning over something on top of my arm, I move a little too hear my poor Jacob say

"OMG, Carlisle this is not grieve I felt something." I heard a zip move it turned out they put me in one of them black bags when you die

"Renesmee can you hear me" Carlisle said. I tried to move my lips but couldn't Edward came straight into the room and gave me a little smile to say everything will be ok Renesmee please don't leave us like that again. She wants that white board and a pen to write things down. Carlisle got it passed it to me and I wrote

"Yes how long was I out for?"

"Three days," Carlisle said.

"How about my baby I didn't lose it did I please say I didn't?" Bella walked in holding a small baby in her arms in a white blanket, I was scared

"Have you held a baby Jake?" I wrote

"No I didn't want to I thought you was dead and wasn't going to be able to be a single parent, I just couldn't look at our child" he said worriedly. I started to cry and Bella handed our baby to Jacob he looked so cute Jacob sat on the bed and handed the baby to me "Awww" I managed to say.

Carlisle walked over to me and said

"Renesmee you have a baby girl," I smiled at Jacob.

"Have we got a name for our niece?" Rebecca and Rachel said.

"Yes we do, its Belie Bow Black" Jacob said. Everyone took turns to hold her my voice came back stronger than ever, I said to Carlisle

"Do you think I could try and walk I feel strong please,"

"Ok but if you can do the stairs and around the house it's ok but don't work to much you vampire strength and speed won't work for about a week, but you won't need to hunt for a while as you have blood in you for now." He said. I got up slowly and Jake rushed to my side

"Ok let's try it" he said. I walked down the stairs by myself Bella held Belie she said that Charlie has been here since the day I had Belie, he wouldn't go to work he just stayed in the spare room. When I got downstairs he was sitting on the sofa with Rebecca, Rachel and all of the other covens. I took Belie and gave her to Charlie he looked so happy with her. Emmet was leaning against the stairs with an arm around Rosalie's waist and Jasper was sitting with Alice on the love seat. Alice jumped up and giggled me some keys

"What is this" I said.

"Well it was a marriage present from all of us, but we thought that with being married and having a child you may need more room or if you want to have more children" she said

"Thank you so much," me and Jake said to everyone. Jacob lifted me of my feet and into his arms and started to walk into the forest, everyone had followed Alice stopped and there it is I was shocked Edward was with Bella and Charlie was holding Belie still. I walked into the house it was just how I imagined it big soft not far from everyone. Charlie handed Jake Belie and he had to do some work now that he knew I was ok. Jacob and I went upstairs put Belie into her cot he gave her a kiss, then I gave her a kiss walked out and he turned the light out

"It's been a hard day why don't you get some sleep," he said. I nodded he laid on the bed and I laid next to him and snuggled up close to him and put my head on his chest and my arm over his waist he was playing with my hair it felt like old times I was happy,

"I never thought I was going to be doing this again," he said.

"No don't say that it makes me sad I don't like it," I put my head down while saying it.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you two" I said and then fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Day out 

Jacob's P.O.V

I woke up at six thirty as Belie started crying, I took her down stairs I then played with her for ten minutes then placed he in her chair, I warmed up her milk and gave it to I was going to hold it for her but she pulled away and persuaded she could do it. I make up fresh bottles of milk and placed them in the fridge. When she was finished I washed the bottle and put it in the cupboard. Belie put her hands out to me, I lifted her out of the chair and help her in my arms. I walked into the front room and put her on the floor and started reading a story to her, she love all the stories so I was about to pick a book but she didn't want to hear it and she snuggled into my chest and I exactly knew what she wanted, her favourite story about me and the werewolves. I got half way through the story and then saw Nessie standing in the door way I started to say more but I looked down to find her asleep, I put her in her rocking cot, and got up the greet my wife.

"Hello baby" I said

"Hey why didn't you wake me?" she said

"You wouldn't have got up at six thirty, sit down I will make you pancakes, oh I forgot you have an appointment with Carlisle and I thought Charlie and Billy and the pack haven't seen Belie how about we go down for the weekend?" I said. I started cooking and she said

"That sounds good." I finished cooking and then went and got Belie's bag I put spare clothes and bibs and blankets, changing mat, dippers, her favourite toys and teddies. I got changed and packed a few clothes for me in a bag, then went down stair to take down the rocking cot it wouldn't take too long, Belie was laying in the middle of mine and Nessie's bed while Ness got changed and got spare clothes ready. I put my bag, Nessie's bag and the cot in the boot of my ford mustang gt500, I made sure that Belie's chair was in place and went back in the house to find what my two favourite girls was up to. I walked into mine and Nessie's bedroom to see Nessie sitting my side of the bed next to Belie

"It's nice watching her sleep isn't it?" I said with a smile, she smiled and nodded; I walked over to the bed and sat in front of Renesmee

"Are you ready my love?" I said

"Yes I am" she said and smiled. I looked into her eyes she looked happy she looked into my eyes and I leaned into her and kissed her passionately. Nessie took Belie into her arms carefully and we walked to the car. I made sure we had everything while Nessie placed Belie into her chair and strapped her in, I got in and started the engine the next minute we were on the free way.

Shortly after we arrived outside the Cullen's house I pulled over and could see Nessie staring at the house I said

"You go ahead I will get Belie,"

"Ok" she said and got out and started walking over to the porch stairs and knocked on the door I could help but watch the way she walked she was so beautiful and I knew from there Belie was going to follow in her mother's footsteps, I got out of the car and opened the back door and got Belie in my arms and then closed the door and started to walk to the Cullen's house, while I walked I locked the car. As I walked through the door there was a voice

"Hello where is granddaughter?" I handed Belie to Edward. He held her and started to talk to her and play with, "and how are you today" and making silly noises, Belie looked happy. I went upstairs to Carlisle office Nessie was already in there, I took a seat next to her and she held my hand, we both smiled at each other.

"Right now we are both here I can tell you that Belie is growing very fast because she has a vampire and werewolf genes, there is more of a chance that she will be a werewolf, and is there any questions?"

"Is it ok to still go away for the weekend?" Nessie asked

"Of course it is" Carlisle said. We went down stair to see Edward rocking Belie in his arms as she was screaming; he sat next to Bella and lifted Belie so her head was resting on his shoulder, she was quiet instantly. We sat and spent an hour with Nessie's family and then Edward placed Belie in my arms she was fast asleep, I gave Bella a hug and shock Edwards hand I walk out and waited at the porch, Belie said

"Mmmm" in her sleep, it was so cute even little bubbles were coming out of her mouth. It wasn't long after that, that Nessie came out she held my hand and we walked to the ford mustang gt500. We made sure everything was in place and got back to the free way to Forks.


	19. Chapter 19

Home town Forks

Jacob's P.O.V

I had been driving for four hours, I pulled up just before I got to the hotel as I could see it in the distance, I shook Renesmee on the shoulder she opened her eyes slowly, it was 11.30 pm,

"I thought we was meant to get her about half nine," Nessie whispered.

"Yes I had to pull over a few times to see Belie," I said with a smile.

"Oh well you could of woke me I would of helped," she said.

"It's ok it was not trouble, oh and look at the hotel," I said.

"It's massive," she said with a smile. I pulled up in the car park and I told Nessie to book us in while I get Belie and the bags. I walked in with the backs on my back Belie lying on the chest with her head on my shoulder and I put out my free hand out and I walked hand in hand with Nessie by my side. Belie was still asleep so I put her in the rocking cot and pulled out a pair of shorts went to the bathroom got changed and did my teeth. As I was setting the alarm and checking on Belie before we went to sleep Nessie got change and did her teeth. I got under the covers and Renesmee joined me before we knew it we were both asleep.

We were both woken up by Belie screaming; I got up and got out her and laid back into bed with Belie on my chest. Renesmee got changed into a pair of denim cut offs and gold sandals with a cream and gold top she looked hot, I left her to put on a pair of denim cut offs and a tight black top and a pair of Nike trainers. I walked out to see breakfast on a trolley, we both agreed to skip breakfast and have a big brunch at Billy's; Renesmee was pacing up and down the room trying to get Belie back off to sleep she was even feeding her milk but it wasn't working, she then looked into her eyes and said

"Fine we will go now and see Grandpa Billy," I smiled. We walked to the lift and waited for it, we got in and it took us to the lobby, we walked out of the sliding doors and then to the car, we drove for two minutes and pulled up outside Billy's house he wouldn't know it was us because we didn't tell him we were coming, because he hasn't seen the car yet and he hasn't met Belie. Jake knocked on the door Billy was sitting in the kitchen so as soon as you open the door you would see him, the door opened slowly and Sue stood the Jacob shouted

"Guess who," Billy smiled and said

"Jacob my son," Jacob nodded. Jacob hugged his dad and then said

"Nessie come on," she walked in slowly

"Hello Billy it's nice to see you again," she said

"It's very nice and is that my little granddaughter?" she said with another smile on his face. Jacob nodded I paced Belie to Jacob and he held her and placed her into Billy's arms.

"Awww she is just like you both" he said.

"Her name is Belie Bow Black" I said. We spent all of the morning with Billy and decided to go and see the pack.

We walked along La Push and I saw all the guys

"Jacob" they all shouted. I had one of my arms around Nessie's waist and I was hold Belie with the other. The pack took it in turns to hold Belie while I was talking to Seth we walked a little but we was still really close to the pack,

"I have something for you," he said

"What's that?" I asked

"Chloe Seth Clearwater, now known as Chloe Seth Black," he said

"What, that can't be right" I said. I could see Seth shacking and then he turned into a wolf and pushed me out of the way, I then turned into a wolf and pushed him before I knew it I had him pined on the floor, and Sam shouted

"Jacob, Seth stop it." I trotted into the forest and phased back to my human form I took Belie out of Embry's arms and grabbed Nessie's wrist and pulled her.

"We are going to Charlie's early," I said angry then I heard Seth shouted

"You better be back for her later before you leave," We walked into the forest towards the car and Nessie stopped and said

"What the hell just happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said

"Well I do," she said

"Ok but you won't want to hear it, Leah had a child called Chloe Seth Clearwater now known as Chloe Seth Black, Leah pasted away and left Chloe to Seth until I came back and she is now left to me," she stood there shell shocked I looked into her eyes and said

"Ness this doesn't change anything we could bring her up together and tell her when she's old enough I can't just leave her she is my child as much as Belie is the only thing that is different is that I made Belie's parent is with the one I love." We were at Charlie's. I and Ness didn't talk.

We said our goodbyes and went to Billy's, I knocked on the door to see Seth sitting on my old bed holding which must be my daughter Chloe he has my old room now that I am not around. As soon as he saw me he stood up and gave me Chloe,

"She's amazing" I said

"Yes and my only niece so please look after her," he said

"Of course do you want to say your goodbyes?" I said, Seth shock his head

"I said mine before you came."

"Can I please" Sue said. I nodded and went over to Billy

"Right dad I will phone you soon and maybe you can come up and see us," I said. He nodded and I shook his hand, Sue gave Chloe to Billy, he gave her a hug and placed her to me, I gave everyone a hug and told them to visit us, I walked out holding Chloe, I placed her in the other chair and stared to drive to the free way.


	20. Chapter 20

Home

Renesmee's P.O.V

We got home I put belie in the cot and Jacob put Chloe in hers that he made up. I couldn't even look at Chloe I walked in my room and got changed, did my teeth and snuggled into the warm covers, I wanted to snuggled into Jacob but I was to mad at him. A few minutes later Jacob got into bed after changing and doing his teeth, five minutes after I said

"I am sorry I can't do this," I got out of the bed and walked down stairs and laid on the sofa.

I couldn't sleep so I got up, got the rocking cot then put it in my Ferrari f430 spider, I got the car seat and went upstairs into Belie's room I left a note saying

Jacob

I need some space and, I couldn't sleep, it wouldn't help if I left you with two children so I took Belie to my family's I will be home when I am ready.

I got Belie and her bag and walked out of the house. I placed her into the car and I was then speeding down the high way. I then pulled up of pebbles outside my family's house, my dad came rushing out to me he gave me a hug and said

"What is it baby girl?"

I will tell you after can you get the cot out of the boot please and I got Belie car seat walked into the house and straight to my room I sat on my bed and placed Belie between my leg so she wouldn't fall, Edward came through the door first followed by Bella,

"Come on honey" my mum said. I gave Belie to my mum and I snuggled into my dad's chest and sobbed my heart out

"She won't let me be with him even when she is dead" I said. My dad rocked me back and forward

"Shhh" he whispered.

"Leah died and had a child called Chloe and we had to bring her home he has responsibilities two children but I don't think I could live with a child that isn't mine," I said between a sob. My mum put Belie into her cot and walked over and sat next to

"You no honey Esme and Carlisle took on Edward, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie, me, you, Jacob, Belie and that don't mean she doesn't love us, I am going to check on Jacob," Bella said. My dad was getting up and I held onto his shirt

"Please don't go dad I need you," I said, and then I could feel his grip get tighter, he held me just like Jacob does. I woke up to someone talking, it was my dad he was looking at the door angrily then said

"What are you doing here?" I turned around to see Jacob standing in the doorway with Emmett holding back

"I am here to see my wife and my daughter and to sort it out," he said. I nodded to my dad and then said

"It's ok."As my dad pulled away from me I put my head down the I heard a bang I looked up Edward had Jacob pined up to the wall but his neck then said

"I told you to never hurt my daughter and you promised you mutt," Jacob put his hands up, I ran over to the door way I stood there and shouted

"Dad what are you doing, your killing my husband," just then I heard a slam Jasper was in my old room Emmett and Jasper pulled Edward of, of Jacob, and pushed him out of the door, I closed my eyes and then slowly opened them I looked at Jacob I then walked over to him and hugged him, he sighed and said

"I should be dead I deserve it, I don't deserve you, belie, or Chloe." I kissed his lips gently

"Look I am not saying it's going to be easy because it's not but, I am going to try and be a good mum to Chloe even if it kills me, and when she is ready we will tell Chloe that I am an evil step mum," I said with a laugh. He put one are around my back of the other at the back of my legs and lifted me up and gently placed me on the bed, he sat next to me, I put of my arms around his neck and pulled him so he was leaning over me, we kissed hungrily as I missed him and he missed me, and the he pulled the covers over us, there was a knock at the door, I laid next to Jake and said come in, Bella walked in and said

"I hope you to are making up I think you may want some time so I thought I would look after Belie," she walked over to Belie's cot and then lifted her up and walked out the room

I said

"thanks" as she walked out, When she was gone I looked at Jacob and said "so where were we" with a smile on my face I rolled over so I was on told to him and we stared kissing again after a few seconds I put my hands on his love handles and then pushed my hand higher up slowly to his shoulders so his top was coming up slowly he looked at me like he really wanted me,

"Stop" he said, I was shocked that he stopped but was excited when he ripped off his shirt, I then rolled over so he was on top of me, he pulled my top of really fast, I then pulled of his cut offs then he pulled of my jeans. After we finished making love I snuggled into his chest.

"I am really sorry Ness, I didn't even no she was pregnant," he whispered.

"Don't worry just don't leave me I really need you" and I was about to say something else but I fell asleep.

I woke up at six thirty Jacob was fast asleep, I walked into the bathroom had a shower, done all of my hair, and got changed and put on makeup, I walked into my old room to look for my mobile Jacob scared me, he came up behind me and put his arms around my waist, he kissed my neck several times and then walked away for a shower. When he was finished we walked downstairs hand in hand, we turned to the left which was the kitchen I opened the fridge and got out three eggs, I put six pieces of toast in the toaster ready, Esme came through and said

"I will do that for you Nessie, and your mum and dad want to talk to you and Jacob." Jacob shook his head and said

"Right what have I done this time," I just laughed. We walked hand in hand mum held Chloe and dad held Belie,

"I see you two worked everything out," Edward said. I smiled bent down to Chloe if I had to pretend to be mum I thought I would do it properly and right, I put my finger over her cheek and kissed her head,

"I get it you have been reading my mind last night," I said walking over to Belie and doing the same to her. When I pulled away Jacob placed his arms around my waist and put his face on my shoulder I felt a smile on his face.

"No I had an idea though go on have your breakfast because we are all going hunting so you can have family time," Edward said. We walked into the kitchen and saw the breakfast ready we sat opposite each other and ate. After we ate we walked into the front room mum, dad was frozen in one place

"Mum, dad what is it?" I said walking over to them

"I think Belie... said something" mum said

"What," me and Jacob said at the same time we all sat around Belie, she was asleep and then we all listened closely

"Mmmum" she said. I gasped, Jacob squeezed my hand. The next thing Jacob jumped he was so shocked to see Chloe holding his shoulder, he turned and lifted her so she leaned on his chest

"Chloe you can walk," he said, a big smile was on her face it was a proper father daughter moment. Everyone went hunting and I left my Ferrari here dad said he would bring it later, me, Jacob and our children went back to our house.


	21. Chapter 21

Again

Renesmee's P.O.V

It's been a week, we were all in bed it was about 12.30 in the morning, I woke up with a sharp pain in my stomach I tried not to scream but then I had to, I then used my vampire speed and went straight for the bathroom and throw up, I felt warm arms around me,

"Jacob," I said, held me a minute,

"I know I am here don't worry I won't leave you" he said, he reached up and got a flannel and wiped my mouth he carried me back into bed and held me until morning. Our children are about two months old but look about two and a half years old. We heard

"DADDY HELP ME, I DON'T LIKE THEM AND DON'T WANT TO PHASE AND HURT THEM," form one of the rooms, I nodded, and he jumped of the bed and disappeared. I got up slowly and walked out of the door it was Belie, I looked into Chloe's room she was reading to herself which she doesn't do much,

"Mommy," she said with a smile, she knows me as mommy number two; I picked her up and walked into Belie's room

"What's wrong with sissy?" She said worried

"She had a bad dream" I said quickly. Belie was ok thank god she woke up happy and jumped onto Jacobs arms, we all got ready to go out when there was a knock at the door, Jacob had Belie in his arms when he opened the door,

"Dad" he said shocked

"Hey son," he said shaking Jacob's hand. Billy, Sue and Seth walked in the door

"Where is my favourite niece?" I passed Seth, Chloe

"Look how big you have become" Seth said.

"Wait till she shows you what you can do, do you want to show Uncle Seth what you do all on your own" I said lifting her from Seth's arms and putting her on the floor, she stood up and walked over to Jacob, Jacob smiled at her and said

"Chloe you aren't finished yet, show Uncle Seth what you can do," she turned round and started to run to Seth, Seth caught her just in time and lifted her to the air

"Well done Chloe" he said

"Love Uncle SSSSSeth" Chloe said.

"You are one big girl Chloe but I love you to, shall we go and say hello to Auntie Sarah" he said, he stated to get up and I said

"You imprinted that is great news Seth"

"Thanks Nessie" he said. He walked past Jacob and then Jacob said

"It really is bro," hitting his arm, Seth laughed. Billy looked at Jacob and said

"I am sorry son"

"I understand it's not problem" Jacob said.

"I have something to tell you" Jacob said holding my waist,

"Nessie is pregnant"

"That is wonderful news" everyone was clapping

"What did I miss" Seth said holding Chloe's hand and Sarah's in another

"I am pregnant" I said. Everyone was happy for us and we spent the rest of the day talking, I had a really close friendly bond with Sarah it was great. Later that night about seven they left to go back to Folks, Me and Jacob and the girls went to my family's and went straight to Carlisle's room. He examined me and told me that the baby is growing very fast and will be here in about four weeks so we had to be prepared.


	22. Chapter 22

10 years later 

Chloe's P.O.V

Had to skip a bit to finish the book sorry.

I woke up at nine thirty, it was a week after my birthday I am eleven years old but I look eighteen. It is really hard for me I found out that my mum died when I was born fighting a vampire. My mum and dad is werewolf's so I am going to be one soon I don't know how I feel about it though, I still call Renesmee mum number two and my step sister and brother are just my sister and brother. I also found out that the Cullen's have powers Jasper controls people's emotions, Alice sees the future, Edward reads minds and Bella can shield the people she cares about. I love my family so much, I enjoy seeing my family the Cullen's and the Black's and Clearwater's. I do wish I got to meet my mum but she left me a letter with a picture on her in human form and a wolf form, the letter said

Dear Chloe

I am so sorry that I won't see you grow up; I left you with your Gran (Sue) If I could go back in time I wouldn't change a thing I died to protect you and Sue, you will be looked after by your Uncle Seth he will do anything for you and promise you will always try and give something back to him he loves you. I am sorry it was my time to go but I want you to know that although I won't be around I will always be in your heart remember that I will always watch down on you to help you through life as best as I can, please try and not think about me but just remember I love you so very much, I know you will love Renesmee and Jacob

Love

Mum xx

Every time I feel down I always read this letter and I cry myself to sleep my dad always lays next to me holding me there until I fall asleep.

The next day I woke up at six thirty in the morning and I don't normally I always have a lay in but I felt like I had to get up, I walked down the stairs and spelt the great food, I am always hungry that is one thing I inherited from my mum and dad it's also a wolf thing.

"What would you like Chloe bacon or sausage?" She said. I shook my head and ran to the kitchen sink and began to throw up, my dad rushed to my side stroking his thumb over my cheek and holding my hair back then kissing me on the head. I pulled away and opened the door and walked into the forest my dad was right beside me and my family followed behind, I walked over to a tree and shacked really bad next minute I phased into this big wolf my dad phased to and I didn't know but we could talk to each other through our mind, the my bother phased Dad said in his thoughts

Right children I know this is a big thing but whenever I tell you something about being a werewolf you don't tell anyone and you do as you're told as I am the Alpha. They both nodded right go behind the tree and phase back to human form I will meet you back at the house I need to go back and see Belie, he said.

Belie's P.O.V

Hopeless

I ran home as fast as I could, I felt my mum not far behind, and I don't know how to feel about my sister and brother being werewolves, I ran through the door and up the stairs to my room. There was a little knock at the door then my dad walked in, he saw me crying and wrapped his arms around me then we sat in silence for a minute

"What's wrong baby girl?" he said

"I feel like I am not a part of this family," I said.

"Don't be silly," he said.

"It's because you and Chloe and Eddie are wolves and I am nothing," I said. I think I held him to tight as he said

"Belie your hurting me babe,"

"Sorry dad, are you ok?" I said.

"Yes, well to be honest Belie you are half human half werewolf and human you are strong enough you don't need to be the same as us, you will be like your mum fight by yourself how about I get uncle Emmett to teach you and your mum together?" he said.

"That would be great dad and I just wanna say that I am sorry for running of," I said.

"It's ok just don't do it again" he said, I nodded then he lifted me like when someone is a princess or just married. We got downstairs and started to eat dinner. I stood on the porch with my mum I was thinking about snow if I would ever see it, I turned sideways about to go towards the door when a lot of white spot was falling they were beautiful and Icy, mum looked at me and smiled

"Mum," I said.

"What is it Belie?" she said.

"I think I might have found my power," I said.

"What are you on about babe?" she said.

"Well I was thinking of snow and then it snowed let me see if it happens again" I said. I thought of thunder and lightning and within six seconds it started my mum pulled me out and shouted "STOP." I stopped and it stopped, we walked in and mum phoned Carlisle.

Eddie's P.O.V

Happy

I can't believe that I am a wolf, it is a great experience, dad told me that the was only one werewolf in Folks in Sam's pack which was Leah and no one ever knew how or why she was but we knew that Chloe would be one as her mum and dad are, I am really happy that I am one, although I am a wolf my vampire side takes effect I can be invisible if I want to but I scare mum as she doesn't know where I am.

Nessie's P.O.V

I can't believe it 

We all got into the family Rang Rover Vogue SE and were speeding to my family's house.

We pulled up outside and I jumped out and ran through the front door Carlisle came to the door and said

"Bring her straight up." I nodded and Edward and Bella looked after Chloe and Eddie, me and Jacob and Chloe walked into Carlisle office he did some test while we waited we talked to the family and hung out. An hour later Carlisle said that her power is controlling the earth's weather we were really shocked but that wasn't all her power was she also has x-ray vision where she can see through people and say how they feel, when they are lying and much more.


	23. Chapter 23

10 years later 

Chloe's P.O.V

Had to skip a bit to finish the book sorry.

I woke up at nine thirty, it was a week after my birthday I am eleven years old but I look eighteen. It is really hard for me I found out that my mum died when I was born fighting a vampire. My mum and dad is werewolf's so I am going to be one soon I don't know how I feel about it though, I still call Renesmee mum number two and my step sister and brother are just my sister and brother. I also found out that the Cullen's have powers Jasper controls people's emotions, Alice sees the future, Edward reads minds and Bella can shield the people she cares about. I love my family so much, I enjoy seeing my family the Cullen's and the Black's and Clearwater's. I do wish I got to meet my mum but she left me a letter with a picture on her in human form and a wolf form, the letter said

Dear Chloe

I am so sorry that I won't see you grow up; I left you with your Gran (Sue) If I could go back in time I wouldn't change a thing I died to protect you and Sue, you will be looked after by your Uncle Seth he will do anything for you and promise you will always try and give something back to him he loves you. I am sorry it was my time to go but I want you to know that although I won't be around I will always be in your heart remember that I will always watch down on you to help you through life as best as I can, please try and not think about me but just remember I love you so very much, I know you will love Renesmee and Jacob

Love

Mum xx

Every time I feel down I always read this letter and I cry myself to sleep my dad always lays next to me holding me there until I fall asleep.

The next day I woke up at six thirty in the morning and I don't normally I always have a lay in but I felt like I had to get up, I walked down the stairs and spelt the great food, I am always hungry that is one thing I inherited from my mum and dad it's also a wolf thing.

"What would you like Chloe bacon or sausage?" She said. I shook my head and ran to the kitchen sink and began to throw up, my dad rushed to my side stroking his thumb over my cheek and holding my hair back then kissing me on the head. I pulled away and opened the door and walked into the forest my dad was right beside me and my family followed behind, I walked over to a tree and shacked really bad next minute I phased into this big wolf my dad phased to and I didn't know but we could talk to each other through our mind, the my bother phased Dad said in his thoughts

Right children I know this is a big thing but whenever I tell you something about being a werewolf you don't tell anyone and you do as you're told as I am the Alpha. They both nodded right go behind the tree and phase back to human form I will meet you back at the house I need to go back and see Belie, he said.

Belie's P.O.V

Hopeless

I ran home as fast as I could, I felt my mum not far behind, and I don't know how to feel about my sister and brother being werewolves, I ran through the door and up the stairs to my room. There was a little knock at the door then my dad walked in, he saw me crying and wrapped his arms around me then we sat in silence for a minute

"What's wrong baby girl?" he said

"I feel like I am not a part of this family," I said.

"Don't be silly," he said.

"It's because you and Chloe and Eddie are wolves and I am nothing," I said. I think I held him to tight as he said

"Belie your hurting me babe,"

"Sorry dad, are you ok?" I said.

"Yes, well to be honest Belie you are half human half werewolf and human you are strong enough you don't need to be the same as us, you will be like your mum fight by yourself how about I get uncle Emmett to teach you and your mum together?" he said.

"That would be great dad and I just wanna say that I am sorry for running of," I said.

"It's ok just don't do it again" he said, I nodded then he lifted me like when someone is a princess or just married. We got downstairs and started to eat dinner. I stood on the porch with my mum I was thinking about snow if I would ever see it, I turned sideways about to go towards the door when a lot of white spot was falling they were beautiful and Icy, mum looked at me and smiled

"Mum," I said.

"What is it Belie?" she said.

"I think I might have found my power," I said.

"What are you on about babe?" she said.

"Well I was thinking of snow and then it snowed let me see if it happens again" I said. I thought of thunder and lightning and within six seconds it started my mum pulled me out and shouted "STOP." I stopped and it stopped, we walked in and mum phoned Carlisle.

Eddie's P.O.V

Happy

I can't believe that I am a wolf, it is a great experience, dad told me that the was only one werewolf in Folks in Sam's pack which was Leah and no one ever knew how or why she was but we knew that Chloe would be one as her mum and dad are, I am really happy that I am one, although I am a wolf my vampire side takes effect I can be invisible if I want to but I scare mum as she doesn't know where I am.

Nessie's P.O.V

I can't believe it 

We all got into the family Rang Rover Vogue SE and were speeding to my family's house.

We pulled up outside and I jumped out and ran through the front door Carlisle came to the door and said

"Bring her straight up." I nodded and Edward and Bella looked after Chloe and Eddie, me and Jacob and Chloe walked into Carlisle office he did some test while we waited we talked to the family and hung out. An hour later Carlisle said that her power is controlling the earth's weather we were really shocked but that wasn't all her power was she also has x-ray vision where she can see through people and say how they feel, when they are lying and much more.


	24. Chapter 24

Work 

Eddie's P.O.V

I woke up at seven thirty and made myself a big breakfast then I noticed that there was two holdalls by the door, I opened the door to see three wolves fighting but play fighting it was two against (one my dad) I laughed and went into the back and phased then went to join them I could hear my dad thinking

"Hi dad" I thought they all stopped.

"Hi Embry, Seth," I thought

Hey they both thought. Then the three of them started to play fight I joined in and had a lot of fun that was how the wolves got ready for practice, not long after I joined in we could hear mum on the porch

"Boys come on" she said. We all went our separate ways and phased into our human form, we walked into the house where breakfast was sitting on the table all the boys had a brunch but I just had toast as I ate before, the girls came down the stairs slowly, Jacob walked up to them both and lifted them in his arms

"How are my two favourite baby girls?" He said. He then kissed their heads one by one. They both groaned.

"Oh Chloe I have a surprise for you," he said.

"What is it dad?" she said.

"You will see" he said. She walked around the edge of the stairs and her little eyes opened with sparkles in them she ran towards the table and shouted

"Uncle Seth" and jumped on to his lap, even if I must say it was cute to see them together to don't get to see each other much and I didn't care who was in my house as long as my sister was happy. Although Chloe was happy Belie was I noticed Embry keep looking at her and I said

"Dad can I have a word please?" he nodded, we walked into the other room and I said

"Dad is there something you need to tell me about the wolf thing?"

"Ok well I wasn't going to tell you yet but I will now, at some point you will imprint, which means that you will find your soul mate why?" He said.

"Well I think that Embry is imprinting or trying to on Belie," I said. Dad opened the door and slammed it, it hit the wall then went into the kitchen and clenched his fists the put his fingers around the top of Embry's top and pulled him so he hit the wall, with that she was a crack and Embry screamed, mum made sure the girls were upstairs and me, Seth and mum calmed dad down and pulled him away from Embry,

"What was that?" Mum shouted at dad. My dad was shaking and then he said

"He was imprinting or trying to on Belie and Belie didn't like it Eddie told me,"

"I am sorry but I have imprinted on her, you can't help who you imprint on Jacob" Embry said needing to stop for breaths.

"I am the one who should be sorry if I call her down would you like to explain it," Jacob said, Embry nodded.

The girls came down and Chloe went straight to Seth, and Belie sat between me and Embry and Nessie and Eddie sat opposite us,

Jacob said

"Belie I am sorry I lost it in front of you and we want to explain."

"Right it is a wolf thing we imprint,

I imprinted on your mum,

Sam imprinted on Emily,

Paul imprinted on Rachel

Quil on Clair,

Seth imprinted on Sarah which is upstairs

Sam imprinted on Emily and more, imprinting means finding your soul mate you might not feel it but Embry imprinted on you, which means you will be together some day which is why Embry won't be leaving and will be staying with us."

"Really?" Embry said. Jacob nodded. Belie looked up at Seth and gave him a big tight hug and said

"Are you in pain Embry?"

"No I am a wolf my cracked ribs will be healed in about an hour and a half," he said trying not to laugh. Then he kissed her head which was sweet.

We all went through the forest to the Cullen's land where they were waiting for us, Jacob had his arm around mum waist, and Embry had his hand in my sister's and I walked on the other side and Chloe was with Seth. We all went our separate ways, I went with my dad and Seth, Chloe, and Embry and Jasper while mum and Belie went with Carlisle, Esme, Auntie Rosalie and Alice and Grandpa Edward and Grandma Bella. We all phased and work hard so we could take on vampires if needed. Working all afternoon was exhausting but fun I learnt a lot. Emmet looked at me and said

"Little man it is thundering and lighting and we always play baseball when its weather like that you wanna play?"

"Total I am in" I said. Edward was giving Belie a high five when Embry walked over to her and put on arm around her waist. We got back to the house and Dad phone for a take away. Fifty minutes later the bell on the front door went I was the closet as I was getting a drink, I shouted

"I will get it," I opened the door and looked at this girl who said "hello is Renesmee here?" I couldn't talk so I nodded she was beautiful I stood there for a minute and my dad walked out and said

"Eddie, let Ella come in"

Dad I think I imprinted I whispered as Ella walked into the other room where Embry sat in a chair with Belie sitting on top with her legs over the side, Seth sat with Chloe snuggled into his chest asleep, and mum and dad on the sofa snuggled up together.


	25. Chapter 25

Grown Up

Nessie's P.O.V

I can't believe how fast my children have grown up they are all engaged, Belie and Embry, Eddie and Ella, Chloe and Tom (Tom is a bear) and of course Seth and Sarah. They are all amazing at fighting now so they know if there is a war they are prepared, I woke up and just started crying, Jacob was patrolling so I got changed put on some make up and then got into my Ferrari and drove to my parent cottage. I knocked on the door and Edward opened it seen that I have been crying then puts one arm around my back and pulls me into the house

"Dad" I said and started crying again. We were sitting on the sofa and I snuggled into his chest

"I am so sorry" I said

What for baby? He said

"I am sorry for growing up to fast" I said

"It's hard isn't it" he said, I nodded and he kissed my head

"It gets easier and you have to let them got doesn't matter how much it hurts," he whispered. After talking for ages Bella walked through the door

"Oh hey Ness it's nice to see you and I will go into the other room and let you and dad have your father daughter moment" she said.

"No its ok I was just leaving mum" and I got up gave Edward a hug and said

"I love you dad and I will always be your little baby girl," he kissed my head, I walked over to my mum gave her a hug and said

"Love you mum talk soon." I got home to find a note on the porch saying mum please do dinner we will all be back at five fifteen, I pulled the paper of the door and let myself in. I walked in the kitchen to see Jacob cooking I smiled he leaned over the counter and kissed me, I sat up and then we kissed more passionately he pulled of his vest then mine, then his trouser then mine and took me to the bedroom. I woke up after making love to my husband snuggled into his arms and chest, I looked at the clock it was five twelve we jumped up got changed and ran downstairs Jacob finished cooking and set the table while I put our clothes that we left on the kitchen floor in the bathroom washing bin, we then sat around the table with our family happy, the rest is history, we just need to think of the future now and what could happen.


End file.
